


When The Clock Strikes Midnight

by Thelaizywolf2019



Series: The Forgotten Family [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Near Death Experiences, On the Run, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelaizywolf2019/pseuds/Thelaizywolf2019
Summary: The Nightcatchers are a forgotten Shadowhunter family. They have been living in plain secret ever since due to being hunted by Valentine. But what would happened if they meet "you know who"?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, Hodge Starkweather/Original Male Character(s), Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Forgotten Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551715
Kudos: 6





	1. Pilot

He ran as fast as he can. He could hear him own breathing and he could hear their movements. 

_They're coming for me.._

He felt scared and lost. He has been like this for a while. He has always used to being chased and be nearly killed. He knows what's chasing him - Shadowhunters.

_He wants me dead._

Valentine Morgenstern had some bad blood with his family years ago and he had sent those who were chasing him. He doesn't know why, but everyone - Shadowhunters who still served Valentine - want him dead or alive. 

Mostly dead. 

He stopped. He was out of breath and out of stamina. They're movements were getting nearer and nearer. He has no choice now. He has to fight, something he despised over the years.

Before he could do something, they were already there.

"Oh, there you are..." The first one hissed. "We thought we lost you..." "Have you given up, mutt?" The second asks.

He looked up and saw the moon, full as ever. He smirks. "Not yet.." He slowly turns into a black wolf, thrice the size as an average one. He bares his fangs at the two of them.

"Oh, lookie here!" The second one babbled. "He thinks being a big doggie can save himself!" The two of them laugh insanely.

They stopped laughing as they noticed something. They noticed blue flames surrounding the werewolf's mouth. It's once purple eyes turned into a bright blue.

"You've messed with the wrong kid.."

The next thing that happened, dreadful screams filled the air.

*

/\

|

W

H

E

N

T

H

E

C

L

O

C

K

S

T

R

I

K

E

S

M

I

D

N

I

G

H

T

°

|

/\

*


	2. Family History

Damien Nightcatcher, an English Victorian Shadowhunter fell in love with a female warlock named, Serena. Since the Clave didn't agree with Shadowhunters marrying Downworlders, Damien and Serena had a secret marriage. A few weeks later, she was pregnant with their child (which is rare, since [female] warlocks cannot be able to bear a child). When she surprisingly gave birth to twins, Serena died shortly after.

Damien was heartbroken by this, but was happy that she gave him two sons. He named his first son after the patron angel, Raziel and the second after Ithuriel.

Since other Shadowhunters were curious of who's the wife, he told them he adopted the children and they believed it like fools. He decided to build a Manor on the mountainous and forest part of Idris

One night, Damien woke up to his sons' playful screaming. He went outside the manor and saw his sons playing with a pack of wolves. Seeing that wolves have brought no harm to them, he decided to let them stay near the Nightcatcher Manor. And because of his symbiotic relationship with the wolves, he made his family crest a wolf head snarling.

He loved his sons fiercely and officially made their family motto: "We are strong with the pack."

The Nightcatcher family are fond of hand-to-hand combat or close range combat, since they believe that long range combat was pure cowardice. They are famed for their strategic and wolf-like personality.

Sometimes, a Nightcatcher descendant can obtain warlock powers. But they have to keep it a secret. Their family story is only passed unto it's descendants, nobody else. 

Not only is the Nightcatcher family famed for their personality, they are also famed for a liking into novels and nature and their majestic looks.

A Nightcatcher descendant has raven black hair and purple eyes.

Now fast forward to where Valentine forms the Circle. Robert Nightcatcher opposed to Valentine's idea of the Circle, since the rest of Nightcatcher family believes that Downworlders and Shadowhunters should live equally.

Because of this, Valentine tried to persuade the family, but failed. Angered, he told all of his followers to kill the entire lineage of the Nightcatcher family, since they would stand in their way. And what's worse, is that he also ordered his followers to destroy any known record about the Nightcatcher family so that they can remain forgotten. 

When word of this reached the family, one of the descendants cast a spell on the Manor to be hidden with a huge mass of mist. They also cast a spell on the wolves to sense the personality and intention of a living being, and to guide a descendant or descendants to the Manor.

If they sensed that a person has a bad intention, they will attack. If not, they will leave them be.

The family also decided to spilt up and return to the Manor if the time is right.

There is also a rumour that the family can transform into wolves thrice the normal size of an average wolf, though it is unconfirmed whether or not this is true.

, Written by

Armitage Nightcatcher 


	3. Episode I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback coming from Valentine when he tries to persuade Robert Nightcatcher to join the Circle. And it doesn't end well. Also after the flashback, Valentine grows desperate in finding Nightcatcher Manor.

_"I said no, Morgenstern!" hisses Robert. "I'm not interested! How many times must I tell you this?!"_

_"You have to understand..." Valentine began. "I-"_

_"No and no!" He snapped back. "If I hear anything related to this, I swear by the angel Raziel, I will end you.." He slams his fist in the table and leaves._

_Valentine felt a surge of anger flowing through his veins. How can he turn down an opportunity such as this?_

_He though his friend, Robert, agreed with every decision he made. Why did he rejected his offer?_

_He clenched his fists tight._

_If the Nightcatchers won't join, then that means they'll be a bigger threat. They'll be standing in his way._

_And he has to destroy them.._

* * *

"Have you found the Manor yet?" Valentine led out a low growl. His follower had a nervous look on his face. "No.. We tried to look for it, but we lost some men. I'm-"

Valentine slammed the man into wall. He grabbed a hold of neck, choking him. "I thought you said that it will only take a second to find the Manor.."

His grip on the man's throat tightened. "Hrrrrk- I promise, hrrkkk - won't fail you next-" He wheezes as Valentine's grip tightens even more.

They both stared at each other, before Valentine releases his grip on his follower's neck. His follower gasps for air and slides against the wall.

"I hope so. Naturally, people who failed me like you never get to." He smiles grimly at the man. "Well.."

His follower managed to get on his two feet and gets away from him.

With that man who calls himself a strong Shadowhunter gone, he grits his teeth. He needs to find that Manor fast.

Valentine wants to make the Manor his base, but it seems that Nightcatchers knew and did something to hide it. 

He doesn't know how, he just wants it right away.

_Are you laughing right now Robert?_


	4. Episode 2, VICTORIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the Nightcatcher kids' Point of View (POV).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the Nightcatcher children, Victoria, is living with her twin brothers in a rented apartment in Brooklyn.

_"Victoria."_

_She heard her father call her name. "Please, keep an eye on Damien and Lucas.."_

_Victoria's eyes were all glassy. "But, father…" Her older brother, Excalibur, began. "When will we see each other again?"_

_Her other brother, Arthur, stared at their father's face, with a sad look._

_Her father showed a thin smile. "Soon..."_

* * *

Victoria was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock, it's beeping intensifies. Annoyed, she smacks the alarm clock with her palms, it was silenced immediately.

She sat upright from her queen-sized bed. She rubs her eyes and yawns quietly.

Living as a mundie wasn't as bad as she thought it was. She learned quite interesting lessons from their school. She learned about math, science, physics, physical education, and so much more.

But the downside of being a student from a mundane school, is that you have take tests and assignments. A _lot_ of them.

She was greatful that today was Saturday - which means no school.

"Sis! Sis!" She hears two voices exclaimimg. 

Entering her room was her twin brothers, Damien the Second and Lucas. Victoria smiles at her siblings before asking, "Why are you in a rush?" 

Damien jumps up and down excitedly. "We saw a cat in the pet store near here!" Lucas yelled. "And we've been doing great at school and-" 

"Alright... Alright..." Victoria replied. "Have you wore-" 

"Yeah! We wore the turtlenecks you bought for us last year!" Damien chimed in. 

"And why did I bought them?"

"You bought them, so that it can hide our runes that we-"

He was stopped when Victoria sighs. "Yeah.. Good thing you remembered." She scratches her head. "Wait for me outside, I've gonna change my clothes."

(***)

A few minutes later, the three of them head towards their local pet store. As she opened the door, her brothers rushed inside.

 _Wow, never guessed they were this excited._ Victoria thought amusingly. Lucas jumped up and down, while Damien pointed at a small scrawny ginger kitten. 

Victoria looks at the kitten and smiles. "Very well.."

(***)

When they reached home, the two boys excitedly goes to their room, carrying a box containing the kitten.

As Victoria sits at the couch, she could hear her brothers' loud voices. 

_"What should we name him, Damien?"_

_"How about, Maximus!"_

_"Nahhh, that's too fancy..."_

They were quiet for a while.

_"How about Magnus? You know, like Magnus Bane?"_

_"Yeah that sounds-"_

"I can hear you, you know?!" Victoria yelled. Damien yelled back. _"Sorry!"_

Victoria looks at the window. Letting the sunlight, touch her skin. She wishes that this will remain like this. She wishes Valentine dead.

She softly shuts her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sunlight.

 _When, father?_ Victoria wondered. When _shall we return?_


	5. Episode 3, EXCALIBUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Excalibur's P. O. V of the story. He is currently living in an apartment in New York, with his raven, Odin, which he apparently has.

Excalibur wasn't the type to wake up early in the morning. Basically, he's the type to be awake late at night -going into different bars and all.

The only reason he woke up so early, is because his raven -Odin- pecked one of his fingers.

And well, he didn't like it. 

Right now, he's taking an early morning stroll -which was also an uncommon thing he does. 

He takes in the fresh air, the gentle breeze running alongside him, the chirp of both insects and birds, and the voices of mundanes talking to each other. 

Excalibur somewhat enjoyed it. _Maybe I should do this more often,_ he thought. He stopped and sat down at a nearby bench, softly panting.

Though wanting to get back up and start going to his usual coffee place, his legs and feet (as if they had their own mind of their own), didn't respond when his brain said, "Move".

It's either he wasted his entire energy, or he's just fucking lazy. Could be both. 

He puts his arms around his face, shaped like a cross. 

Excalibur learned that he never liked walks. Well, thanks to this experience. 

Before getting up, he noticed a peculiar sight. He found himself staring at a rather old structure. Mundanes haven't payed any mind to the structure, which could only mean one thing:

"The New York Institute....." He mutters quietly. 

It was particularly stunning. Excalibur admired it's structure and it's history. Though he wants to enjoy watching the scenery, he decided not to.

He begins his way to return to his apartment and maybe read some books about Mundane history.

As he was going back to his apartment, he did not know a figure watching him. 

A figure, who, was _interested_ in him. 


	6. The Family Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is just a fan-made scenario, that I just made up. All of the original characters, etc. belong to their original owner, Cassandra Claire.

If you ever think that the Nightcatchers had not faced any problems; think again. 

Over the years, the Clave and a few Shadowhunter families had a concern for the Nightcatcher's "softness" towards mundanes and downworlders.

One of those families were the Lightwoods.

The Lightwoods hugely disliked the Nightcatchers, and thus caused a rivalry between the two families.

One day, a certain Lightwood joked about the Nightcatchers. The Lightwood mocked their motto and beliefs.

Then, a Nightcatcher named, Simon, began to attack the Lightwood with his quick wit.

The Lightwood was shocked. He was shocked that he lost to the man's wit. 

Later that night, when Simon Nightcatcher was walking the streets of Alicante by himself, the Lightwood from earlier attacked him.

Despite the injuries, Simon managed to survive -with the cost of his right eye.

The next day, the Lightwood was found dead in the deeper parts of Idris' forest. He was mauled to what appears to be a pack of wolves. 

_If_ they were just a normal pack of wolves. 

Now apparently there's a rhyme about the event. It goes like this:

_Hurt one,_

_You've won._

_But if the pack comes,_

_You're done._

_Goodbye friend,_

_This is your end._

Now, this was just the beginning of their problems. 

The Clave detested the Nightcatchers, since they always protect and shielded downworlders. 

But the Clave would always fail to punish the family. The situation [for the Clave] became worse, since Percival Nightcatcher married the daughter of one of the the Clave members. 

Another reason why the Clave disliked the Nightcatchers, is because they hugely accepted homosexuality throughout their family. Another thing the Clave disapproves of. 

The third and final reason is keeping their history, lineage and powers a secret. 

And if you think if keeping these three as a secret is going to be easy, we'll you're hugely mistaken. 

_Hugely_ mistaken.. 

Because out of all those problems mentioned earlier, this was the biggest.

They were strict with utmost secrecy, they even didn't reveal where their manor is even located.

That is all. Thank you for your time.

, Written by

Armitage Nightcatcher 


	7. Episode 3, CLARY

_She was in a room all grey-blue and silver. Banners of a snarling white wolf on a blue field are placed everywhere. The room smelled of flowers, smelled of warm sunshine and cold snow._

_On the room, was a grand staircase leading to somewhere she couldn't tell. Guarding the staircase are two marble wolves, sitting proud and mighty, ears perked up attentively._

_Clary wore a dull pale grey dress, her hair tied into knots. On her right hand, she was carrying a lamp, on her left, a key._

_The area was strangely getting darker, as if darkness was swallowing it. As she walked towards the staircase, she could hear voices and whispers._

_"You are a Lord, Roger! Be one!"_

_"I, Thomas Will, shall serve your family, 'Til the day I die."_

_"Lord Raziel, what now?"_

_"The wolves shall take you now.."_

_"I am never one without the other…"_

_"A wolf does not listen to the opinions of cowards, Ithuriel. Remember that always."_

_"Robert, what is going on?"_

_"Daddy?"_

_"One who says that they are the mighty ruler, is not mighty nor a ruler at all."_

_The voices and whispers and murmuring were getting louder and louder, as Clary took a step at each step._

_"You will all burn!"_

_"Simon! What has happened to him?!"_

_"Will, please!"_

_"I have loved you from the beginning, Mina. Know that always.."_

_"My love, you are my moon as I am your stars."_

_"We're brothers! Brothers always have each other's backs!"_

_"I am a wolf! Wolves don't fear fire!"_

_"We are the kings and queens of the moon, my friend."_

_"We are strong with the pack.."_

_"We are strong with the pack.."_

_"We are strong."_

_"With the pack."_

_The chanting was everywhere. Though it didn't seem to bother Clary. It was soothing to her—a lullaby._

_When she reached the top, a huge door stood right in front of her. She glanced at the key then at the door. Before she could do anything to the door, she felt suddenly cold and felt frozen. She realised, that she couldn't move._

_"Wake up. Your time is up."_

She woke calmly and sat upright at the bed, hair all messy and mussed. She suddenly felt light-headed and placed a hand on her forehead, massaging it. 

"Clary!" 

She found Jace along with Simon, Isabelle and Alec all surrounding her. "Yeah? What did I miss?" 

Simon smiles and says. "She's back guys." Clary shot Simon a confused glance. "What's going on?" 

"When we were practicing," answered Jace. "You passed out and you were having some sort of convulsion."

Clary's eyes widened in shock. "What?" 

"We were so worried Clary!" said Simon. "You kept muttering, 'We are strong with the pack' over and over again."

Before she could answer, Isabelle shoved a glass of water in her face. 

"Thanks.." Clary mutters as she politely accepts the glass of water. She carefully drank it and handed the glass back to Isabelle. 

"Huh, strange. I don't remember blacking out or training with you, Jace." She scratches the back of her head. "But I do remember having this weird dream." 

"What dream?" Alec was the one who asked. 

"I dunno." She led out a large yawn. "Was in some sort of room. Banners of wolves were everywhere. Heard some voices too."

"Voices?" Jace gave her that puzzled look of his. 

"Yeah, different voices. Some were male and female. Mostly male." She felt her stomach rumble. 

"What did they say?" Jace held her hands firmly with his. "Do you remember?" Clary bit her lower lip before answering. "No, but I do remember one of them saying something like this." She clears her voice. "I am a wolf! Wolves don't fear fire!.'" 

Simon looked awestruck. "Wha-what does that mean? Is it a warning? Or something else?" 

Clary shrugged. "I don't know… really." 

She heard Alec sigh and leave the room, Isabelle followed him. Before she could leave, Isabelle shot her a look that Clary couldn't tell if it was either a worried look or something else. 

Simon smiled at her and said. "So, see you later?" Clary smiles. "See you later.."

She watches Simon leave reluctantly, constantly looking back at her. The only ones remaining in the room were her and Jace. He removes his hands from hers and carefully sits beside her. 

"You sure that's all you remember?" Clary slowly nodded. 

"Can you leave for a-" Suddenly, a strong surge of pain struck her head. She fell to the ground and groaned in pain. "Clary!" She heard Jace shout. 

"Jace.." She mutters softly, before passing out. 

_She was in the lively ballroom. Beautiful chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the same banners were hung from each side of the room. Orchestra music and the chattering of guests filled the ambience._

_She still wore the same dress and the same knotted hair. She stared at each and every single guest. Each of them were wearing some royal and fancy Victorian-era clothes and Clary could tell the guests weren't entirely human._

_Some have their heads that are pure flames of fire, some had thorns covering their bodies, and others had different types of animals as their heads._

_"Clary? My love?" Clary looked at her right to see a man wearing beautiful colours of gold and silver. But it wasn't a man. He had the body of one, but his head is of a heron. It's golden feathers matched his eyes._

_"Um, do I know you?"_

_The man with the heron head chuckles. "Clary, it's me, Jace." He said as he runs his fingers through his feathery head. Clary smiles and says. "You look good on those clothes."_

_Before Jace could reply, a group of people of black wolves as their heads arrived. The room was immediately silenced. Every guest—including her and Jace—knelt down on the floor, in a respective manner._

_Then for a while, everyone stood back up and did whatever is they were doing. "Care for a dance Clary-" She waves her right hand in dismissal. "Not right know Jace."_

_Her gaze and interest were on the wolf-headed people and had the sudden urge to talk to one of them._

_Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She spun around and saw a man with a black wolf as his head. His amethyst eyes were staring behind the glasses back at Clary's. She noticed a small white scar across the bridge of his nose._

_"Lord Robert Armitage Nightcatcher." He offers her his right hand. "And you are?"_

_"Clary. Clary Fray." She replies, shaking his hand with her left. "I assume Clary is short for Clarissa, correct?" After shaking hands, they roamed around the room. "Yes. But I prefer if you call me Clary." She looks at the other wolf people._

_"I see you are interested in my children, yes?" Clary nods awkwardly. "Yes. What are their names?"_

_Robert's ears perk up. His face begins to darken. "Wake up!" He bares his canines at her._

Clary bolted awake and fell to the floor. As she got up, she realised something. She noticed that the room she was in, wasn't similar to those of the Institute. The room was all gold with white fleur-de-lis patterns. 

She looked at the red velvet sofa chair that she apparently slept in. 

Above where the sofa chair stood, Clary noticed a painting of a glorious castle. There was a single window on the front side of the room. Clary could smell some sorts of perfume in the air. 

She decided to take a peek at the window and look outside. She gasps in wonder. The view of the city was beautiful and gorgeous. 

"Enjoying the view, yes?" 

Clary jumped a bit as she heard the voice. Slowly, she turns around to see who was calling her. Behind her was a tall handsome man, who had unusually pale skin. 

_He has the same black hair and purple eyes like the wolf man did,_ Clary thought. 

"Who are you?" She asks, carefully backing away, until she hit the window behind her. 

The man chuckles an smiles brightly, his teeth white as snow. 

"My name is Armitage Nightcatcher." replies the man. "And I am over 92 years old."

Clary looked at him closely. "You don't look like a normal person to-"

Armitage cuts her off. "You want some coffee? Because what I'm about to tell you is going to be _very_ interesting." 


	8. Chapter 4, SIMON

_This can't be happening, no, no, no..._ Simon thought. When he heard that Clary had disappeared, he couldn't think straight.

Right now, he was at the greenhouse, trying to breathe and relax. He held back the tears and and the dark thoughts on hid mind.

_What if she's dead?_

"No.. She isn't." He mutters quietly to himself. He began to roam around the greenhouse, mindlessly. His eyes were blank and his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Clary is too stubborn to die... She can't die. No. No." Just then, he felt his knees begin to shake and wobble. His teeth clenched and his eyes all teary and glassy.

"Darn it!" He punches a nearby wall and gasp in astonishment, when he sees it all cracked. Simon falls to his knees and begins to weep and sob.

" _Psssst, over here_!" A tiny voice cried. Simon wipes his tears and tries to find the source of the voice. "H-hello?" 

" _Hey! I'm on your left! I'm hiding beneath a bench_!" He did what the voice told him, and looked at his left. There, he saw a small white persian cat with bright blue eyes. " _Yes! Finally_!" The tiny voice rejoiced.

Simon arched an eyebrow. The cat was unfamiliar to him. At first glance, he thought that it might be Church. Simon gulps. "What-Who are you?"

The cat flickers it's tail. " _I'm a cat. Nothing else_." It grinned sharply. "If you are a cat-" He finally stood up and points at the cat accusingly. "-how can you talk? Normal cats don't talk."

It frowned then smiles cunningly. "You have a sharp eye! I'm quite impressed! What is your name, sharp-eye?" Shocked by the sudden the words, Simon replied. "Simon.. Simon Lewis."

The cat approached him swiftly, the smile on it's face not fading. " _That's a splendid name! Why were you crying, Simon_?"

He clutches his right arm. "My friend, she disappeared... And I thought that she died or something-"

" _Disappeared? Hmmm, more like she was teleported._ " The cat leaps unto Simon's right shoulder. Simon grunted as he felt the heavy weight of the cat on his shoulder. "Teleported? Why?" He asks.

"I _don't know. But perhaps who ever teleported her, must had something important to say to her_." He felt it's warm breath on his right ear. " _And I think I know who it is._." Simon's eyes brightened up in sudden interest. "Who do you think might done it?"

The cat was silent for a while—clearly hesitating, but replied shortly after. " _Clearly it was a warlock. But a powerful and experienced one. Naturally to teleport something, it requires for the user to be near the one being teleported_."

It swiftly moves to Simon's left shoulder. "But Jace was the only one with her and-" He was hit with a sudden realisation. "Then it means that who ever teleported Clary-" He stares at the cat. "-is from outside."

" _Exactly_!" It beamed. " _It's a warlock who is outside the Institute_ -"

Simon cuts it off. "But you said you knew the warlock's name. What _is_ his name?" The cat suddenly laughed. It's strident laughter echoing in the walls. " _My, my, I don't want to spill the beans too easily, my friend.._ " It's white and dog-like tail caresses his face.

His nose suddenly felt all itchy and stuffy, and slowly moves the tail away from his face. "Okay, okay, I see that you are having fun, blah, blah." He says sarcastically. "But do you know where he is?"

" _Yes! Yes!_ " It grinned again. This time, it was wider than before. " _I could take you there_!"

"Great! I'll tell the others about-" 

" _NO_!" It hisses viciously. Simon then felt the ground he was standing on, begins to shake and rumble. 

The cat began to calm down and sighs. " _No... You cannot let your other friends know_.." Simon wanted to ask why, but he didn't want to provoke the car- no, whatever it is, any further. 

"Okay..." He says, unsurely. 

" _Great! Excellent! Splendid_!" It then leaps to the floor and lands elegantly. The cat then walks towards a big black hole that was previously a crack that Simon had caused 

_That wasn't there before._

He watches in disbelief as he sees the darkness swallowing the feline whole. He extends his right arm and places it inside the hole. It felt cold. 

" _What are you waiting for? It's safe_!" The called, it's voice sounded distant and far. Simon reluctantly went inside the hole.

He screamed as he fell down into the dark nothingness. Panicking, he looks for something he could hold unto. Unfortunately, nothing was there. Just him, screaming.

He stops screaming as he hit something soft. He groans in pain as he tries to be on his feet. When he stood, he felt his legs all wobbly, as if he was a newborn calf.

As he searched and examined the area he is currently in, he realises that he has been here before and that "something soft" he landed on is grass.

"Central Park?" He mutters.

" _Correct, screaming child_!" Nearly jumping, he turns around and sees the white cat. "You said that it was safe!" said Simon, who was clearly mad and irritated.

" _I meant the area, not_ that." It flickers it's ears. " _Now follow me! If you still can_!" It purrs enthusiastically. The white cat ran, leaving Simon behind!

"Wait! Don't leave!" Simon cried as he chases after the cat. 


	9. Episode 5, CLARY

* * *

Clary found herself sitting next to the man who introduced himself as Armitage Nightcatcher.

Like the wolf-man in her dreams, he has dark raven hair and purple eyes. He looked slender and lithe, though he has broad shoulders. Armitage's hair looked silky and soft. His face was bit a feminine which is the reason that makes him so attractive.

"Are you going to keep in staring at me, or are you going to drink your coffee before it gets cold?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry." She apologises, dipping her head a bit. She slowly and carefully grips the handle of the mug and slowly drinks the warm liquid.

When she placed the mug back to the table, it made a soft clink.

Clary examined the living room real closely. It had the same golden wallpaper with the white fleur-de-lis patterns. On the further most part of the room, it had a grand and fancy fireplace, though it seemed the fire died earlier.

Placed on the fireplace is an old Victorian clock, a couple of picture framed and some sort of gemstone.

On the other side of the room, were a couple books neatly stacked in five bookshelves.

Paintings of landscapes and mostly of wolves, adorned the walls. Clary wondered what her mother would say about the paintings.

At the left side of the room was a staircase which led to where Clary had woken up. 

"I like your ummm, taste. It's very, old timey..." She says awkwardly. Armitage looks at her with an "are you serious?" look. "Thank you..." He replies, still staring at her with the same look.

Clary laughs nervously. The same look on Armitage's face still remain. "So, what were you planning to tell me?" The look on his began to change into a softer one.

"Ah! Yes!" He straightens his voice before explaining. "You're Valentine's daughter, correct?" Hearing his name, made her tensed up and trembled.

"Why?" She said cautiously. "If you are, then did he ever tell you about a family called the Nightcatchers, you know, my family?"

Clary shrugged and tilted her head. "No.. He never mentioned that.. Why?"

"Wait for a moment, yes?" He immediately left the area. When he came back, he was carrying a pile of parchment papers. Armitage placed the papers on the table, with relieved sigh. 

Clary observed the pile. "What's this for?" 

"You'll find out if you just read.." 

(***) 

"So, you wrote all of this?" Clary asked as she took the 23rd paper of the pile. "Yes," Armitage smiled, "Sorry if you noticed that subject is still the same in some papers. I was just improving some words." 

"It's okay, I understand.." She replied. "So you guys are disliked by some members of the Clave, right?" Armitage nodded. "As stated in 10th paper, yes. And if you read papers 2, 5 and 10, you know that we and the Lightwoods have a huge disliking to each other."

"Yeah.. So did a Nightcatcher killed that Lightwood or no?" Armitage shrugged eleganty. "No. We believe it was a werewolf."

Clary looked confused. "A werewolf, why?" Armitage crossed his legs and leans against the couch. "You see, since we Nightcatchers protected downworlders from other Shadowhunters, each and every downworlder showed respect towards us."

"And you're implying that they would do anything to-" Clary was cut of mid-sentence when a figure entered the room. 

It was a man with silver blue hair with multi-coloured eyes. He has brown skin and is wearing an average NYPD officer's uniform. 

"Armitage, who's this?" The man asked as he placed his officer's cap on top of a bookshelf. "Oh, Lucie-" The man cuts him off. "Don't call me that."

Armitage rolled his eyes. "Lucian, meet Clarissa Fairchild." He gestures a hand to Clary. "Clary, meet my husband—Lucian Florence." 

_Wait, did he said, husband?_ Fighting the urge to ask Armitage if he was joking, all that came out of her mouth was a simple: "Hi.." 

Lucian gave a simple nod in return and tiredly exits the area. "Where are you going?" Armitage calls as he looks at the staircase of the room—which Lucian has gone to.

"I'm going to bed... Today was a hell of a day.." He calls back, his voice echoing the room. 

"Sorry, he's always this grumpy and tired. I'll be back, okay?" Clary watches Armitage ascending to the staircase.

Though she wanted to follow him, she decided to read the parchment papers he had placed earlier.


	10. Episode 6, ALEC

Be still, _he told himself as he stalked the mouse. He slowly circles the small creature, making no sound at all._

_Before the creature knew what was going on, he lunged himself at the rodent and ripped its head off with ease. As he ate the entire head whole, he heard a rustling in the bushes._

_Ears perked, tail raised, fangs bared, he prepared himself to attack._

_"Alec!" He heard the voice above scream._

_"Alec!"_

He shrieked disgracefully as he fell off the bed. He hit the floor with a huge thud. Alec weakly stood up, and stared at the grey blue figure on top of his bed. 

It was Church, who looking at him with a confused gaze.

(***) 

Alec was in the greenhouse, along with Isabelle and Jace.

"Are you sure this is where Simon was last seen?" Jace questioned. "Y-yes!" replied Isabelle. "He told me that he wanted to go to the greenhouse, since he needed some time to think."

Isabelle's eyes were all glassy and teary. Meanwhile, Alec was stroking a crack in the wall. It looked fresh and new. "Guys! Over here!" 

He gestures the two over to the crack in the wall. "Huh.. That's new.." Jace said as he examined the crack. "I've never seen a crack in the Institute before."

Isabelle wipes a few escaping tears off her eyes. "Do you think Simon was attacked?" 

Jace scoffed. "By a demon? No. If so, we would've already known it." Alec shakes his head in agreement. "Jace is right, Izzy."

Suddenly, a shadowy figure of a Ravener demon appeared behind Jace. "Jace, behind you!" Alec screamed. 

Jace turned around. "Huh? There's nothing.." He turns his head back to Alec, fully facing him. "Alec, are you alright?" 

Alec stuttered and tried to find some words. He found the creature grinning at him—or so he thinks. 

"Sorry.. I just woke up from a nap." Alec said. After for a few minutes, everyone excused themselves and their little meeting was adjourned. 

Alec went back to his room and laid on his bed. Feeling tired yet again, he closes his eyes. 

_The forest was dark and quiet. The stars scattered in the dark night sky were glowing faintly._

_And it seems that the moon was shy, for it was hiding in the clouds. It was so silent, that only rushing water and crickets chirping were heard._

_Then, two pairs of purple eyes glowed in the dark. They were stalking something. There stood a huge elk, minding its own business and grazing peacefully._

_The purple eyes silently approaches the great elk. Their big black figures, perfectly blending in the dark._

_The figures then swiftly runs towards the elk. Startled, the creature ran away. The two huge wolves were already baring their canines._

_They appeared to be starving._

_Really starving._

_The first one, lunged its entire body at the elk. The elk shrieked and tumbled to the ground. It kept on crying for help, as the first wolf began stabbing its teeth in the elk's bare skin._

_The second one panted and tiredly approaches the two. Perhaps annoyed by the cries, the second one viciously ripped the elk's neck._

_The elk let out one last cry, before it was silenced._

_"Why did you do that?" Ths first wolf asked. "I was annoyed. It kept on squealing, Simon." answered the second wolf._

_"Don't be like that Alistair." Simon sighed. "You should respect what the animal does before it dies."_

_Alistair was silent. "You're beginning to be like dad you know?" Simon chuckles. "Come on, brother. Help me carry our dinner."_

Alec opened his eyes. His mouth tasted of copper. "The heck was that all about?" He mutters, before moving some locks of hair away from his face. 

He felt his stomach growling. He realised that he hasn't ate ever since Clary and Simon disappeared. 

Before he was about to leave his room, he noticed a figure. It was raven, like Hodge's. 

"Hugo?" He calls. The raven didn't respond. It led out a caw before flying away from his room. He followed the raven, running after it. He continues to follow it, until he reaches outside. 

He watches with a defeated look, as the raven flew away. 


	12. HIATUS

Sorry, but the When The Clock Strikes Midnight is currently on hiatus. 

I hope you understand 


End file.
